And Then There Were Septuplets?
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: Septuplets on Atlantis? How will everyone manage? They have some ups & downs.Mainly Sparky with some other Pairings


**Disclaimer: i don't own them etc. etc. etc.**

-x-x-x-

Colonel John Sheppard was currently running as fast as he could down to the infirmary. Carson had contacted him and told him the babies were coming which got him more paranoid and scared so he ran even faster. He ran into the infirmary and almost collided into the back of Dr. Rodney McKay…

"Calm down…they're not even here yet!" Rodney grabbed his shoulders to stop him from continuing over to the bed. John just looked over his shoulder and only saw Elizabeth

"How is she doing?" John asked Carson softly

"Well I don't know how well it's going to be in the end. Something has gone wrong…I don't think she's going to make it once these babies are born." Carson answered truthfully

"You can do something about it can't you?" John asked him quickly in worry

"Aye…I don't think so son." Carson told him sadly

"Carson…" John started…

"Aye I'm sorry lad. I'll do what I can…but I don't think it's going to be much!" He replied before he got some nurses and things he needed to start the procedure

"John…" Elizabeth called to him and he walked slowly over to her

"What is it?" He asked her standing next to her but she didn't answer

"John I just want to thank you…both of you. Carson has told me that I'm probably not going to make it through this. Once the babies are born he's going to do as much as possible to keep me alive…but I can feel my life slipping away even as we speak. I want you both to watch after my babies and give them a better life! Keep them safe."

"Lisa…I'm sure Carson will do fine and you will be fine!" John told Dr. Lisa Adams confidently

"Thank you John for trying to be the brave man that you are…but I'm not fooled by any of your tricks. Elizabeth has already tried them all…including Carson." She smirked up at her friends and John glanced at the sad look on Elizabeth's face before looking back at Lisa

"Well I know one thing…James would be so proud of you for carrying the babies!" John smiled brightly at her and she nodded with tears flooding her vision before Carson came over and told them they were going to start the procedure

John, Elizabeth, and Rodney were sent out into the hallway and sat there and paced the hallway for about an hour when Carson finally came out and got them. Elizabeth looked directly into Carson's eyes once he walked out to them and saw the sadness and lost look in them and immediately dropped to her knees, leaning back against the wall as she started crying.

"Aye I'm so sorry…we had her…then we lost her and couldn't get her back." Carson choked on his words. Rodney stood in shock and John slammed his fists against the wall…

"How are the babies? Did they all make it?" John suddenly asked

"Aye all seven of the babies made it. They're all obviously pre-mature…but they all made it. Now only the next few days can show who's strong enough." Carson replied sadly

"Can we see them?" Rodney asked with hope in his eyes

"Sure…just don't touch them." Carson warned them and walked back into the infirmary leaving Rodney, John, and Elizabeth in the hall

"You comin' Elizabeth?" John asked her as she slowly stood up

"No…I'll…I'll catch up with you later. I can't…I just can't." She choked out before she turned and quickly walked away before John and Rodney walked into the infirmary to see the septuplets

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth would not go down to the infirmary for anything. She didn't want to be around it…she had just lost a very good friend and she didn't want to see those babies. It had been five days since Lisa died and five days since the babies had been born. Five long days that those babies had fought to stay alive…

"Hey how are you doing?" John asked walking into her office

"A little tired, but other than that I'm fine." She sighed out leaning back into her chair as he stood across from her

"The babies are doing great. Carson says they improving well." He informed her and she just nodded

"That's good…" She replied softly

"Elizabeth at least go see them. Lisa did ask mainly you and me to help you, along with everyone else, look after them for her…" John reminded her

"Yes I know…it's just I'm not ready." She told him barely above a whisper and he nodded in understanding before walking out of the room

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth couldn't sleep later that night. Everything that had happened earlier that week with Lisa dieing, the babies being born…it was all bugging her too much so she decided to go on a walk. She ended up at the infirmary…

She slowly walked in and found herself standing in front of all seven babies who were lined up in incubators next to each other with space enough for a person to fit between all of them. She smiled sadly at the sleeping babies before she went to the first one. The babies went in order from who was taken out of their mother first and who was taken out last.

Lisa had named all the babies before she even had them just in case if she had died. She wrote down her and James' favorite boy and girl names on a piece of paper for them to name before she had them. The first baby was Matthew Jeremiah, Elizabeth never understood why Lisa loved the name Jeremiah until she found out it was James' father's name and Matthew was Lisa's brother's name. The second baby was Christopher Conner. Christopher was James' little brother's name and Conner was Lisa's father's name. The third baby was a little girl, Eliza Evelyn. Eliza…Lisa fell in love with that name ever since the day she heard it. It also reminded her of Elizabeth. Evelyn was James' mother's name also.

The fourth baby was another boy Alexander Jonathon. James and Lisa both loved the name Alexander and the middle name was named after John. The fifth baby was Zachary William. Zachary was just another name James and Lisa liked, but the name William came from James' brother that died a few months after he was born. The sixth baby was Joshua James. Obviously the James part was named after James, but Joshua was a name Lisa had fallen in love with. Then the seventh baby Elizabeth came upon was another little girl. Lucy Ann. James loved the name Lucy; he would always mention it to Lisa. Lucy ended up getting the middle name Ann from Lisa's mother who's name was Ann.

Elizabeth then stood at the end of the row looking at all the sleeping babies, all five boys and two little girls. She smiled softly as she watched them all sleep. Finally she walked out and went back to her quarters and fell asleep

-x-x-x-

Two months later Carson had finally started releasing the babies from the infirmary. The first three babies out were Joshua, Zachary, and Matthew. The SGC had sent everything they needed for the babies and the others at Atlantis had set up a room that was by Elizabeth and John's quarters. They even ended up putting a bed in with the babies just in case.

The day after Josh, Zac, and Matt were released Alexander, Christopher, and Eliza were released. Carson would have let Lucy out but suddenly she wasn't breathing on her own so he kept her. John, Katie Brown, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon had finally put Joshua, Zachary, Matthew, Eliza, Alexander, and Christopher down for bed. John then realized he hadn't seen Elizabeth for awhile so he decided to go look for her while the others stayed with the babies. They knew the first year or so was going to be tough with the babies constantly needing someone at their sides.

John walked into the infirmary to see Elizabeth standing next to the incubator Lucy was in, hooked up to different machines with a tube down her little throat…

"Hey…" He spoke softly coming to stand next to her

"Hey." She replied back softer

"You okay?" He asked in worry

"I'm just worried…what if something happens to her?" She whispered to him sadly staring at Lucy

"Carson is going to take good care of Lucy. He even said she was getting better!" John told her confidently

"I know I just worry…you never know when a baby could just stop breathing all together." She told him softly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as they watched Lucy

-x-x-x-

3 years later…

Elizabeth was walking through the jumper bay slowly when suddenly she heard a giggle. She looked around the side of a jumper and saw the backs of two little boys. She smirked before she came up behind them both, kneeling down behind them, and wrapping an arm around each of them…

"Boo!" She whispered out loudly and the two little boys jumped and screamed in her arms as she pulled them both back against her chest

"Auntie Lizzie!" The boy with curly black hair cried out and the other boy with straight black hair just smiled at her and giggled a little

"Christopher!" She replied back teasing him "Now you and Zachary have to help me find the others!" She told the two boys and they just nodded and smiled before the three of them started walking around the jumper bay yet again to find the other five children

John and his team were off world that day so Elizabeth looked after the septuplets for half the day and when she had a lot of work to do she would have Katie Brown, Laura Cadman, Carson, and Dr. Heightmeyer help out with the three year olds. Elizabeth took the lead with Zac and Chris walking behind her giggling. She looked into the back of a jumper and didn't see anyone. Then suddenly someone screamed behind her and grabbed her sides. She cried out and turned to see Joshua smiling and laughing very hard behind her. She picked him up and tickled him a little before she set the crazy little boy down. Chris and Zac were practically rolling around on their sides from laughing so hard. Joshua would always play tricks and jokes on Elizabeth when Rodney wasn't around. John usually helped them out also.

"Joshua!" Elizabeth smirked at the small boy as he walked over to his brothers and he just smiled brightly at her still giggling before they went to find the other four

Elizabeth and the three boys walked around another jumper and saw Matthew, Eliza, and Lucy running from the back of a jumper to a different jumper…

"Stop right there!" Elizabeth yelled in a joking tone and the three children froze and stared at her with wide eyes

"Now we just need to find Alexander!" Elizabeth smiled brightly at the six children before they started to follow her as she went to find Alex…but then she could hear what sounded like air plane noises. She followed the noises into the back of a jumper and found Alex sitting in the pilots chair pretending to drive the jumper. She smirked before she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He slowly turned around and just smiled, his eyes shining behind his glasses as he looked up at her.

"Hi Auntie Lizzie." He smiled brightly at her smirking

"Hello Alexander! What are you doing?" She teased him

"Playin' jumper!" He giggled and she just smirked before she picked him up and set him on her lap as she sat in the pilot's chair. The other six children walked into the back of the jumper and also started to play in the jumper getting on the seats and running around it with each other when suddenly the back of the jumper closed on them…

"Auntie Lizzie…?" Matthew turned to her and questioned in worry

"Did you guys touch something?" She suddenly asked all of them and they shook their heads…except for Joshua…

"Joshua what did you push?" She asked him and he immediately looked down at his feet and he pointed at the broken lever on the wall

"I'm sorry Auntie Lizzie…" He told her softly. She put Alexander back on the seat and walked over to Joshua picking him up slowly before walking over to the broken lever which opened the hatch to the jumper so they could get out…

"It's alright sweetie. We'll just have to call someone for help." She sighed out looking at the broken lever before she activated her ear piece

"Carson? Carson this is Elizabeth…"

"_Aye what is it lass?"_

"Um…the kids and I need a little help." She replied sighing out at the end

"_What happened?" _She could hear the worry in his voice

"We're all okay…for now…but we're stuck in a jumper. We must have gone into one that was being worked on by Rodney…Joshua touched the lever and it ended up shutting the hatch and we can't get the hatch back open." She explained to him

"_Aye I'm sorry love…I can try to send someone down and fix it to get you all out. But I don't think anyone can, other than Rodney. As you know…he is off world." Carson replied_

"That's what I was afraid of." She sighed out

"_Aye…I'll send some one down…but I don't know what good it's going to do." He replied and she thanked him before she sat down on the floor with all the septuplets surrounding her_

"Auntie Lizzie…are we going to die?" Zachary asked her

"No we're not going to die!" She answered immediately as Lucy crawled into her lap. Elizabeth looked down at the curly haired girl who had her hair pulled into a pony tail as she cuddled up to Elizabeth. Eliza then took up Elizabeth's left side since Joshua was already on her right. Matthew sat on the other side of Joshua and Zachary sat on the other side of Eliza. Alexander sat in front of Zac and Eliza while Christopher sat in front of Matt and Josh.

"Uncle John will save us! Right Auntie Lizzie?" Alexander smiled brightly up at her and she nodded in agreement

"I'm sure he will Alex." She smirked messing his hair up a little and he just giggled before he lay down so his head was resting on her leg

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and the kids had been sitting in the jumper for about two hours, almost three when her ear piece activated…

"_Elizabeth…"_

"John?" She mumbled softly trying not to wake any of the children that were sleeping around her

"_You guys alright?" He asked noticing her voice was rather quiet_

"Yeah…it's getting a tad Closter phobic in here…but all the children are sleeping on me so…" She smirked a little looking down at all seven children that were practically covering her body

"_Well we're on our way down. I'll have Teyla and Ronon come down also to help carry the kids back." He told her before he cut out and they went down to the jumper bay_

Finally Elizabeth heard some things moving around outside the jumper and ten minutes later the hatch opened. John, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon all stood there smirking at her as she sat on the floor with seven children fast asleep on her

"Don't even say it!" She warned them before they came over and picked the children up. Teyla took Eliza, Ronon took Zac and Alex, Rodney grabbed Matt, and John took Joshua and Chris…which left Lucy for Elizabeth since she was already sprawled out across Elizabeth's chest

They brought all the children back to their quarters. All seven children shared one room and just had different beds. But their quarters were between John and Elizabeth's. Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney helped put them to bed before they left leaving John and Elizabeth with the children as they took their naps for the afternoon.

"So how did you guys get stuck in the jumper?" John smirked as they stood by the door

"We were playing hide and go seek…Alex was hiding in a jumper and the other six walked in behind me and Joshua ended up touching the broken lever which some how shut the hatch…and we couldn't get it back open." She sighed out explaining to him and John just shook his head smirking at her then he suddenly felt a hand hit his chest…

"Ouch! What was that for?" He cried out and she immediately shushed him

"Quiet! You'll wake the kids!" She told him firmly before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room into the hallway

"Sorry mom!" He teased her and she just glared at him then he saw the serious look on her face…

"What is it?" He asked her seriously and she just walked into her quarters and he followed…

"What's going to happen?" She suddenly asked him after the door shut

"What do you mean?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest

"What's going to happen to them? The kids? They can't obviously stay here on Atlantis for the rest of their lives! Once the IOA finds out they're actually here on Atlantis instead of the mainland like we've been saying…what's going to happen? They're going to find out sometime!" She told him in worry

"I don't know…but let's not worry about that right now!"

"Well John we need to think about it some time! I want them to have a good life! I want them to be educated, to have families! Not end up like the rest of us on Atlantis! With no families and no relationships! Be able to do what they want, when they want! Not have to go by stupid rules all their lives!" She practically yelled and he nodded in understanding

"We'll talk about it later when they wake up with the others." He told her softly

-x-x-x-

The septuplets were finally awake and they all went with Elizabeth and John to the rec. room where Ronon, Rodney, Teyla, Katie, Laura, Carson, and Heightmeyer were all waiting.

"So do we send them back to Earth…or keep them here?" John asked them all as he stood next to the couch while Elizabeth entertained the three year olds off on the other side of the room

"Well if we send them back to Earth…where are they going to go?" Rodney asked out of curiosity

"They'll all be put up for adoption…and probably separated." Kate Heightmeyer replied

"What? They can't be separated!" Rodney shrieked

"Rodney…how many people do you think would want to adopt seven children? All of them the same age?" Laura asked him and he just shrugged

"Look we need to figure out what we're going to do and then we need to contact the SGC and talk to them. Elizabeth's right…we're not going to be able to hide this very long that they're here on Atlantis…considering Woosley is coming in a few days." John added

"What?" They all practically shrieked and all seven children looked over at them in shock. Elizabeth was even staring at them

"Sorry…" Laura called out to them and Elizabeth looked at them for a few seconds longer before Lucy came over and jumped into her lap as Elizabeth sat on her knees by the children

"Well we all think they should stay…but if they stay, we will need to make better arrangements and show we know what we are doing with them!" Teyla announced and they all agreed and suddenly they heard someone crying. They looked over and saw Lucy crying with her arms wrapped tightly around Elizabeth's neck

"Carson…" Elizabeth called for him and he walked over to them

"Aye what happened?" He asked Elizabeth as she stood up with Lucy

"She fell down." Elizabeth explained and Carson saw how her arm was a little deformed

"We'll be right back." Carson told them walking beside Elizabeth as she carried Lucy to the infirmary quickly

Finally the others were done talking about what they were going to do and John ended up going down to the infirmary to see what happened while the others took the other six children

"Hey what happened?" John asked walking over to Elizabeth who was sitting on a bed with Lucy partially passed out in her arms with a cast on her arm

"Alexander accidentally bumped into her; she fell and landed on her arm wrong. It broke a little…but not too badly Carson said." She explained to him as she brushed a hand continuously down the side of Lucy's head as she cuddled into her when Carson came back over to them

"Aye she'll be pretty sore for awhile and probably a little scared. But the little lass should be fine. It's going to take a while for her arm to heal and she'll need to be very careful!" Carson explained to them and they nodded in understanding

"Can she go? Or do you want her to stay here?" Elizabeth asked him

"She can go with you…just let her sleep with you…I don't want her sleeping on her own. Just incase if the other wee little buggers bother her or bump her arm around." Carson told her and she nodded in understanding

John walked Elizabeth back to her quarters and checked on the other kids one last time before retreating to his own quarters while Elizabeth got Lucy comfortable in her own.

"Auntie Lizzie…?" Lucy questioned as Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her as they lay in Elizabeth's bed

"What is it honey?" Elizabeth asked her softly as she pulled Lucy closer

"Will you tell me 'bout mommy?" She questioned softly and sadly

"Of course!" Elizabeth smiled brightly down at her before she told Lucy about her mother.

Elizabeth went through this routine a lot with the children, especially Lucy and Eliza. Finally Elizabeth was finished and realized Lucy was fast asleep. She just smiled softly to herself before she kissed Lucy's head and fell asleep herself.

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth took Lucy with her up to her office and she played up there while the other six went with John, Ronon, Teyla, and Katie. Elizabeth was sitting in her office with Lucy fast asleep on the little couch she had put in there when the gate started up. She walked past Lucy silently and quickly down to the controls…

"It's the scientist group that Dr. McKay took today with Lorne ma'am." The tech told her and she nodded in understanding as McKay and the others quickly ran through the gate.

"What's going on Rodney?" Elizabeth asked in surprise as 5 men walked in with them

"Um maybe we should take this to the briefing room?" Rodney suggested. Elizabeth looked back up to her office to see Lucy still fast asleep so she nodded and they all walked to the briefing room. They had been in the briefing room for an hour; Elizabeth didn't plan on being in there that long and started worrying about Lucy. But she figured that if Lucy woke up someone would at least notice a three year old walking around the gate room. They were finally done and Rodney took care of the fugitives while Elizabeth quickly walked up to her office to see…Lucy missing.

"Lucy…" She sighed out in worry before she ran back out

"Have you seen Lucy?" She asked the tech that she was talking to earlier and he shook his head no

"Someone was walking with her I think…"

"Damn it." Elizabeth whispered under her breath before she took off running down the stairs

"Lucy!" Elizabeth yelled running through the hallways not seeing Lucy anywhere and suddenly ran into John after going around a corner

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He suddenly asked grabbing her shoulders to stop her

"I can't find Lucy! Ugh, I'm so stupid!" She cried out in frustration

"What happened?" He asked her in her worry

"Rodney came through with some people, Lucy was sleeping in my office, I had to brief Rodney and I wanted to know what the hell those people were doing on Atlantis. I ended up staying in the stupid meeting a lot longer than I expected and Lucy was gone when I got back! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have left her!" She cried out as a few tears fell

"Hey, we're going to find her! It's okay!" John told her confidently pulling her into her arms and she nodded in understanding before wiping the few tears away and they took off again in search of Lucy

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and John ran into the infirmary quickly practically tripping over themselves after they had been informed that Lucy was in the infirmary. They saw Caldwell and Woolsey standing next to Carson with Lucy standing beside Carson scared.

"Auntie Lizzie!" Lucy cried out running over to her. Elizabeth picked the girl up and held her tightly

"Are you okay sweetheart? Don't do that! You scared me!" Elizabeth told her firmly and hugged her, kissing her forehead also

"I sorry…" She apologized and Elizabeth just held her

"You can't even watch after one child…how do you watch after seven?" Woolsey spoke up staring at the two leaders

"I found Lucy wandering the halls." Caldwell raised an eyebrow staring at them

"Well who got her out of Elizabeth's office in the first place? She never leaves a place where she is told to stay!" John replied angrily

"Lucy why did you leave?" Elizabeth asked the girl softly and Lucy just cuddled into Elizabeth

"We will talk to you both later. We have business to attend to." Woolsey told them before he and Caldwell walked out

"Lucy sweetie…why did you leave my office?" Elizabeth asked her again

"I couldn't find you…and that man was in your office. He said he would bring me to you…" Lucy answered softly

"The short ugly guy with the glasses?" John asked her and she shook her head

"No the tall man in the umiform." Lucy told them and Elizabeth got angry

"I'll talk to him later." John told her placing a hand on her shoulder

"Lucy I don't want you to go with that man ever again…either of them okay honey?" Elizabeth told her firmly and she nodded in understanding before they walked out to get some lunch

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in the rec. room with the children by herself when the doors opened and it was Caldwell.

"Dr. Weir." He greeted her as the door slid shut behind him

"Caldwell…" She sighed out putting Eliza down on her two little feet and the little girl just hid behind her

"How are the children?" He asked her with no emotion or care running across his face

"They're fine…what do you want?" She asked him angrily

"I just wanted to speak to you is all." He replied innocently as the other six children walked over and stood behind Elizabeth and Eliza

"Well what do you want to speak about?" She asked him firmly

"We were told to bring all of the children back to Earth for a month." Caldwell explained to her and she just glared at him

"They are fine where they are. They don't need to go to…" She started but he stopped her

"They are coming to Earth whether you want them to or not Dr. Weir and that is final!" He practically yelled at her and she looked down at the frightened children and looked up to see the door close and Caldwell gone

-x-x-x-

Later that night Elizabeth had put all the children to bed and Lucy was already fast asleep in her own bed when John showed up at her quarters…

"Hey…what's with Caldwell and Woolsey? They seem…extra happy…" John asked her in concern

"They're taking the kids back to Earth tomorrow." She told him softly

"What?" He practically cried out before she shushed him

"John…I tried to stop Caldwell. I tried stopping him…but he wouldn't. The SGC wants the children taken back to Earth so they can question them! That's the whole reason why Caldwell and Woolsey were sent here, to get the children!" Elizabeth choked out

"Hey, it's going to be okay. They're going to go to Earth and come back. They're not going to leave us!" He told her softly pulling her into his arms as tears started falling

"I promised Lisa that I would watch after them. If they get sent back to Earth permanently…" She started but her voice caught in her throat and she started to cry even more. John just held her tightly as she clutched to him and cried

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth and John had to pack some things up for the septuplets for them to go to Earth. Caldwell and Woolsey were in the room with them…otherwise Elizabeth and John probably would have jumped in a jumper with the kids and left.

"They will be fine Dr. Weir. You will have them back in a month." Woolsey spoke up crossing his arms over his chest

"You can't even let one of us go long with them?" John questioned before Elizabeth could snap out at them

"No Colonel. That will mess everything up. They will not be able to concentrate…and you could get them to go against us and they would be use less." Woolsey replied back angrily

"Just don't push them! Don't interrogate them like you would with a prisoner! They're only children…" Elizabeth told him sharply as she zipped up a large suit case

"It's okay Dr. Weir…they'll be fine." Caldwell stepped in before Elizabeth and Woolsey could get at each other's throats.

"We'll meet you in the gate room in a half an hour." Woolsey sighed out before he and Caldwell walked out, leaving Elizabeth and John to continue packing for the septuplets

Soon enough all seven of the children came running into the room with Ronon and Teyla following them…

"Hey guys!" John smiled brightly at all of them as they all ran over to him and Elizabeth and hugged them at the legs. John sat on one of the kids' bed with Zac and Josh on his lap and Matt beside him behind Elizabeth as she sat on the floor beside John. She had Lucy and Eliza on her lap with Alexander and Chris on both sides of her. Then they explained what was going on…

"But we don't wan'ta leave!" Eliza told them softly

"We know sweetie…but you'll see us soon." Elizabeth told her softly kissing the top of her head

"It won't be that long, and when you come back we'll stay up, watch movies, and eat ice cream! Lucy, Carson will even take your cast off!" John promised them

Finally John and Elizabeth had convinced the septuplets about going to Earth for a month, and by the time they had done that they had to say their good byes and get up to Stargate Commands. They already had the three suit cases up there for all the children now all they had to do was get the kids up there…and it was harder than they expected.

"Zac, Josh…come out now." John sighed out as the two boys sat under Elizabeth's desk in her office

"No!" They both cried back

"Come on boys…you'll be back soon." Elizabeth tried telling them softly with Lucy sitting on her lap, clutching to her

"We don't wan'ta go!" Josh cried out moving further under the desk

"We know you don't, we don't want you to either. But you have to…other wise you won't be able to stay here with us anymore." John told them truthfully and they both immediately came out and clutched to John

"We don't wan'ta leave 'Lantis!" Zachary cried into John's shoulder

"I know, I know." John tried soothing them as he rubbed a hand up and down both of their backs before he turned to see Elizabeth practically in tears with Lucy buried into her chest. Teyla had Eliza in her arms and she had her head resting on Teyla's shoulder, looking as though she was about to fall asleep from all the crying they had all done, Matthew was standing at her side and clutching to her leg. Ronon had Alexander and Christopher in his arms looking at John and Elizabeth in sadness.

"Time to go." Caldwell came into the office as the gate started up and SG-1 along with General O'Neill walked through and the gate shut down, and then started back up again.

They all walked out of Elizabeth's office and down to the others before passing off the children to them. Colonel Samantha Carter took Lucy from Elizabeth, Vala Mal Doran took Eliza from Teyla, Doctor Daniel Jackson took Alexander from Ronon, Teal'c took Zachary from John and Christopher from Ronon, and then Jack took Matthew and Joshua from John. They all finally walked through the gate with two technicians that had walked through with them taking the suit cases. Caldwell and Woolsey walked through behind them…

-x-x-x-

It had been two hours since the kids had gone through the gate and John hadn't seen Elizabeth since. He went back to Stargate Commands and saw her standing out on the little balcony that came out of her office staring down at the gate. Had she been there ever since they left? He thought as he walked up to her.

"Hey…" He spoke softly coming to stand in the door way. She turned slowly before walking back into her office past him…

"John…what can I do for you?" She sighed out sitting down at her desk

"Just thought I'd come see how you were holding up." He replied sitting in a chair in front of her

"I'll…be fine." She told him confidently and he just sat there staring at her

"Okay I lied…" She finally gave in sighing out

"Elizabeth they'll be back in a month." He told her firmly and she nodded in understanding

"I know John…but I can't help but wonder what they're going to do to them and how they're going to treat them." Elizabeth told him sadly

"Well Jack and SG-1 are going to be with them at all times I was told. So I'm sure they're not going to let anything bad happen to them." John explained to her and she just nodded

"Come on, let's go watch a movie. Ronon, Teyla, Katie, and Rodney are all down there waiting for us." He told her and she got up before they walked out and made their way down to the rec. room

-x-x-x-

It had been two days and Jack and the others could tell how badly this was affecting the kids…

"It's only been two days Jack…" Sam told him softly as they stood in the door way of the room the septuplets were sharing as all seven of them slept on the big bed in one of the guest rooms in SGC

"I know…" He replied softly wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him

"What are we going to do? They obviously miss Atlantis and everyone on it…especially Elizabeth and John. Lucy was crying non stop this morning for Elizabeth. Zachary, Alexander, and Joshua weren't cooperating this morning because they wanted to be with John and Elizabeth. Matthew and Christopher won't talk and Eliza won't eat." Sam explained to him in worry

"We need to let them talk to Elizabeth and John. Or else Woolsey is going to be one angry man if he doesn't get these kids to cooperate by tomorrow." Jack sighed out and Sam nodded in agreement before they walked out to find Daniel

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth was sitting in her office when she was called down to the controls. She walked out of her office in confusion and walked over to Laura Cadman who was standing next to the controls…

"It's General O'Neill…" She told her softly before Elizabeth took a few steps forward to look at the screen…

"General…" She sighed out standing up straight and putting her business face on

"Weir…we have some people that would like to speak with you." He smirked before they turned their camera and Elizabeth saw all seven children standing around Sam, Lucy was in Sam's arms

"Hi Auntie Lizzie!" They all cried out smiling brightly at the camera

"Get John…" Elizabeth whispered to Cadman and she contacted John immediately while Elizabeth turned back to the screen…

"Hey guys! How are you all doing?" She asked them in happiness as she smiled brightly at them through the camera

"We miss you…" Zachary told her sadly

"I miss you all too sweetie. But you'll all be back here soon…I promise. Remember what John promised you all when you get back!" Elizabeth remembered and they all nodded happily

"The man is asking us weird questions." Christopher told her

"Well you just answer all his questions the best you can and you'll all be back here when you're done!" She told him confidently and he nodded before they all saw John appear at her side

"Uncle John!" Some cried out seeing him

"Hey!" He smiled back brightly at them all

"We wan'ta come back. We don't like it here. We wan'ta come back home!" Eliza told them as tears started to fill her eyes

"You'll be home soon enough guys okay? We miss you just as much and love you all very much. But we'll see you all very soon. It'll just be a few more weeks and you'll be back!" John informed them and he saw Lucy just turn and bury her face in Sam's chest as she started crying. Jack and Sam could see the tears building in Elizabeth's eyes on the screen

"Well we better get going. Woolsey is paging us…" Jack told them and they nodded in understanding before John and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to each of the children and they were out of the room, leaving Jack

"We're doing our best…but they truly love you guys and really want to come back to Atlantis. We'll try and shorten this month up that Woolsey wants to keep them and try and get them back home okay?" Jack tried to put some hope back into their hearts. Elizabeth just nodded and John answered…

"Alright…thanks Jack. Just watch after them and take care of them please." John told him softly and he nodded

"Talk to you both later." Jack waved and the camera shut off. Elizabeth stood staring at the blank screen before she felt an arm go around her shoulders; she turned and saw John staring at her in worry

"I'll be fine…I'm just worried…and I miss them." She told him softly

"They'll be alright, they'll watch after them for us." John informed her confidently before he squeezed her shoulder and went to find Rodney while she went back to her office to work

-x-x-x-

Woolsey had Eliza and Lucy in the room questioning them and Sam was sitting in the room with them…

"So…why do you both like Atlantis so much?" He asked them

"It's our home…Auntie Lizzie and Uncle John lives there." Eliza answered

"Are…Auntie Lizzie…and…Uncle John you're parents?" He suddenly asked

"No…my mommy's name is Lisa, and my daddy's name is James." Lucy told him confidently

"Why are…Auntie Lizzie and…Uncle John always with you?"

"They take care of us! Duh!" Eliza suddenly answered staring at them man in anger…Sam had to place a hand over her mouth to stop the laugh from coming out she certainly had been around John too much

"Well why do they take care of you? Why weren't you sent back to Earth?"

"Mommy wanted Auntie Lizzie to take care of us. Mommy and Auntie Lizzie were friends…so Uncle John, Auntie Teyla, Uncle Rodney, Uncle Carson, Auntie Katie, Uncle Ronon, Auntie Laura, and Auntie Kate help Auntie Lizzie take care of us." Lucy explained naming everyone off

"They're the only ones who take care of you?" He asked in surprise

"No silly, the others help sometimes too." Lucy replied

"What are you going to do when you grow up? Are you going to stay on Atlantis?" And both girls just shrugged

"Woolsey, what are these questions supposed to get at?" Colonel Carter suddenly asked and he just glared at her

"If you don't like the questions I'm asking you can leave Colonel." He snapped at her and she glared back at him as she sat in silence

"Be nice to Auntie Sam, she didn't do anything to you!" Lucy snapped at the man and he glared at the little girl

"Okay, I think it's time to go." Sam picked both girls up and walked out with Woolsey protesting but she just continued walking out and Jack was there…

"What's going on?" He asked her in confusion

"He's asking ridiculously stupid questions! That's what's going on!" She replied as Jack took Lucy from her

"Like what?"

"If Elizabeth and John are their parents, why Elizabeth and John were asked to watch after them, who watches after them, what they're going to do when they get older…" Sam explained to him before he went in with Zachary and Joshua.

"Zachary…Joshua…those are you're names right?" Woolsey asked them and they both nodded. Zachary sat next to Jack in one of the chairs and Joshua sat on the table in front of Jack facing Woolsey

"Do you like living on Atlantis?" He asked the two boys and they both nodded again

"Why do you like living on Atlantis?"

"Uncle John, Auntie Lizzie, and the others." Zachary replied

"The jumpers! Playing with Uncle John and everyone else!" Joshua jumped in smiling brightly

"Do you get to ride in the jumpers?" Woolsey asked them squinting his eyes

"Yeah! Uncle John takes us to play!" Joshua announced happily

"Has your Uncle John ever put any of you in danger?"

"No! Uncle John would never hurt us! He loves us all. But he talked about you once…" Zac replied knowing he and Josh were making Woolsey mad with their smart comments

"He has, has he?" Woolsey questioned that further and both boys nodded before Josh started speaking

"He say you an ass." Josh explained and Jack snorted out a laugh before placing a hand over Josh's mouth

"That's a bad word…you shouldn't say that!" Jack told him firmly trying to hide the smile on his face

"That's what Uncle John called him…" Zac told him

"Well you shouldn't repeat what you're Uncle John says." Jack smirked at the two boys and they both nodded in understanding

"What else has you're Uncle John said?" Woolsey asked in anger

"You bald, you want Auntie Lizzie to be fired, and you don't like them. And you a coward." Zac listed off and Jack snorted out another laugh

"That's enough!" Woolsey cried out stopping Zachary from listing more and glaring at Jack as he tried to hold back his laughter

"Well your Uncle John sure has a mouth!" Woolsey replied angrily

"Has your Uncle John and Auntie Lizzie ever gotten into trouble?" Woolsey asked out of curiosity

"They had a water fight and Uncle Rodney yelled at them 'cause it was in his room." Zachary told him

"No I mean something else. Have they ever gotten caught doing anything?" Jack just rolled his eyes and sighed

"They were stuck in a room once 'cause of Uncle Rodney…" Joshua told him in confusion

"Have they ever kissed?" Woolsey asked them and Jack sighed again

"Ew! That's gross!" Both boys cried out at the same time

"What does this have to do with the children staying on Atlantis?" Jack spoke up

"No more questions for the day I'm finished." Woolsey suddenly told him and Jack just shook his head before he put both boys on their feet and they ran out of the room giggling

"What's going on between Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard is none of you're business Woolsey…I've saved your ass once. If we ever get into a situation like that again…remind me not to save you if you have a problem with two people getting together! If they ever do!" Jack snapped at him and the man immediately felt small and took a few steps back before Jack followed the two boys out

-x-x-x-

Two weeks later…

"A week and five days!" Jack told Sam as they walked down a corridor with the septuplets along with Daniel and Vala.

"Think they can make it?" Sam asked him

"They should…I mean look at how far they've come since they've arrived. The first few days we had our problems with them…but now…compared to how bad it was the first few days we've come a long way." Daniel spoke up

"The boys sure are getting used to it. Lucy and Eliza are still a little…Atlantis sick…" Vala realized and the other three just looked at her in confusion

"Atlantis sick?" Jack questioned

"It's another way of saying home sick!" Vala told them like they should have known. They all just shook their heads and continued to follow the children to the briefing room where Woosley awaited them

-x-x-x-

Jack had only been in the briefing room for about fifteen minutes with Joshua and Zachary when he came walking out with them, each under an arm…

"What happened?" Daniel asked as Jack walked out with the boys

"Let's just say Woolsey doesn't like their answers." Jack replied shaking his head trying to hide a smile as Vala took the two girls into the room…

"Lucy, Eliza…" Woolsey greeted the girls as they sat down. They just looked at him in response and were starting to understand why their Aunt and Uncle didn't like him

"Mr. Baldy." Eliza suddenly said as a sigh and he glared at the girl

"What was that Eliza?" He asked the girl angrily and she just shrugged before replying

"Nothing sir…" She replied innocently with a smile and Woolsey just glared at her

"How have you girls been doing?" Woolsey asked them

"We don't wan'ta answer any more of your questions." Eliza answered crossing her little arms over her chest

"Well that isn't up to you." Woolsey replied slightly glaring at her

"Try us…" Eliza tested him and Lucy sat next to her with the same look on her face as the two girls raised their eye brows. Vala kind of laughed a little knowing that was one of Elizabeth's famous looks

"Is there some thing you would like to add Miss Mal Doran?" Woolsey questioned her

"Oh no sir, sorry, had a little tickle in my throat." She replied clearing her throat and looking down at her feet

"That's what I thought. Now are you ready to answer my questions?" Woolsey asked the two girls and they both shook their heads slowly

"Nope." Lucy answered crossing her arms over her chest

"We don't like you." Eliza finished

"I don't care if you like me or not!" Woolsey snapped at the two girls

"Stop asking us stupid questions!" Lucy snapped back at him

"And don't worry about Auntie Lizzie and Uncle John! They're smarter than you and they know how to take care of us!" Eliza also snapped at him

"You're just a dumb bald, meaner head!" Lucy added

"Okay that's enough!" Woolsey snapped at the two girls and they both just stared him down

"We want to go back to Atlantis!" Eliza yelled angrily at him

"Get them out of here. I'm finished with them." Woolsey instructed Vala and she just nodded before the two girls walked out ahead of her sticking their tongues out at him on their way out

"I don't think Woolsey is going to want to talk to any of them for awhile…" Vala whispered to Daniel as she walked into the hallway and he looked at her in confusion as she continued walking by with the girls to Sam's office

-x-x-x-

In fact Woolsey didn't want to question the children for the next five days! He wanted to get away from them after two weeks of questioning them he was already getting sick of them and it reminded him why he never had children or why he wasn't even married. Finally he wanted to question them all at once. Vala, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c all sat in the room at the back of the room while Woosley questioned the seven children as they all sat around the briefing room table.

"What do you children do every day? Do you have any special schedule or have any kind of education?" Woolsey asked them all

"Of course we do!" Eliza replied like he was stupid

"Well what kind of education do you have?" Woolsey questioned

"We're only three baldy!" Joshua told him

"And yet you all talk and act as though you are teenagers." Woolsey said under his breath…but he did have to remember all the intelligent educated people they were around every day

"We write, read, Uncle Rodney and Uncle John teach us some math." Matthew listed off

"What would happen if I told you that you all had to come to live on Earth?" Woolsey asked them with a smirk on his face and all the children looked at him sadly and had a scared look on their faces

"Auntie Lizzie wouldn't let us!" Lucy spoke up glaring at Woosley

"It isn't up to your…Auntie Lizzie as to whether or not you can stay on Atlantis! Your Auntie Lizzie is a manipulative, over emotional choosing broad!" Woolsey snapped back at the little girl

"I hate you!" Lucy cried out at the man before she jumped out of her chair and ran over to Sam and she picked her up

"Woolsey I think you have questioned these children far and long enough! Now its time for us to question you! What do you have against Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard? Why do you hate them both so much? They are in a-whole-nother galaxy fighting Wraith and who knows what, trying to survive and keep Earth safe!" Jack snapped at him taking a few steps toward the shorter man

"Dr. Weir is run by her emotions not by what should properly be done at the moment. Colonel Sheppard woes her, makes bad decisions. The rest of their friends are the same! They are going to put Atlantis at risk and danger!" Woolsey snapped back

"You haven't been on Atlantis! You don't know how they run things there, and who cares if they all hook up and start families! At least they're not forgetting the reason they are all there! To keep Earth safe from possible threats! You are in one position to be deciding things for Atlantis when you have no idea what the hell is even going on!" Jack yelled at him making the room go silent and the children just sat there watching them. Woolsey didn't have anything to say back to that and just nodded before he walked out…

"May we go home?" Lucy asked Sam softly and Sam just looked to Jack

"Of course you can go home now Lucy! You are all going back to Atlantis today! It'll be a surprise for them!" Jack smiled brightly at the little girl kissing her forehead and Lucy smiled brightly and hugged him tightly before she hugged Sam

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting in her office with a cup of coffee in front of her, a spoon in hand, as she sat there swirling her spoon around in the coffee. She couldn't concentrate on anything and she wanted to see the children. She missed them badly, she sighed out when suddenly the gate started up. She slowly got up before she walked out to the controls…but she noticed the gate had already locked and the shield wasn't up. She was about to question the move of stupidity when she saw seven little children come running through the gate. She smiled brightly before she took off down the stairs to them.

"Auntie Lizzie!" All seven children cried out as she kneeled down to them and they all attacked her at once hugging her tightly

"I missed you all so much!" She told them, tears falling, gathering them all the best she could in her arms holding them as close as possible when she heard John and the others…

"Hey!" John called out at the top of the stairs

"Uncle John!" They cried seeing him but didn't move as he walked down the stairs

"Where's my hug?" He questioned holding his arms open as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

They all giggled before they all took off for him except for Lucy who just sat in Elizabeth's arms and hugged her tightly as Elizabeth sat on her knees holding her close as she watched the other six children run over to John and hug him tightly. Soon enough Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala were walking through the gate and Carson, Katie, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, and Laura were walking down the stairs. Elizabeth looked over at the people walking through the gate with the children's luggage before looking back to the children. John had Joshua in his arms, Carson had Matthew with Laura in his other arm, Ronon had Zachary while Teyla had Christopher, and Rodney had Alexander while Katie had Eliza. All the children looked happy and so did her friends. She smiled brightly before she turned back to Lucy and kissed the top of her head…

"I missed you Auntie Lizzie." Lucy told her softy looking up into her eyes

"I missed you too sweetheart." Elizabeth replied barely above a whisper kissing her forehead

"I don't wan'ta ever leave you and live on Earth!" Lucy whispered as a tear fell

"I won't let them take you away from me I promise alright sweetie?" Elizabeth convinced her and she nodded before she cuddled into her chest before she stood

"Thank you for watching them." Elizabeth thanked the others

"Yeah, it was no problem…but you should worry about what you all say around these children." Jack smirked and she looked at him in confusion as he nodded up to the others to start the gate up and she moved back as they walked through the gate

-x-x-x-

That night they did as they promised before the children left. Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Katie, Teyla, and Ronon all watched a movie with the septuplets and had ice cream. Soon enough the movie was over and they were all fast asleep. They all brought the children back to their room and they left, leaving Elizabeth and John in the room with the seven sleeping children. John stood there and watched Elizabeth as she smiled softly looking at all the children before she stepped forward over to Alexander and slowly took his glasses off so she wouldn't wake him. She then stepped over to Eliza and pulled her blanket up over her more before she went over to Joshua who was practically suffocating himself with the pillow and placed it under his head. She turned around and found John staring at her…

"What?" She asked softly glaring slightly at him

"Nothing…nothing at all." He smirked and she just glared even more at him before she walked out with him right behind her

"Good night Lizzie!" John teased her as he walked towards his quarters and she walked towards hers. She immediately stopped and turned to glare at him and he stopped also noticing there wasn't a reply and turned to see her giving him a deathly glare. He just laughed a little before he waved, giving her a huge grin, and stepping into his quarters.

-x-x-x-

A few days later John, Ronon, Teyla, Katie, and Laura took the children to the mainland. Elizabeth had a lot of work to catch up on and had meetings to sit through with Caldwell who had come with the Daedalus earlier that morning. Rodney was helping Radek with some things in the lab while Carson was off working in the infirmary.

Elizabeth had nearly fallen asleep twice and spaced out countless times throughout the meeting with Caldwell. She didn't really know why she was so tired. Maybe it was just boredom? Was she thinking too much about what the others were doing with the children on the mainland?

"Dr. Weir…?" Caldwell suddenly said rather loudly

"What? I'm sorry Colonel…" She started but he just cut her off

"Doctor I know you've had a tough past couple of weeks with the children being gone…but that really doesn't give you any reason to be any less of a leader." Caldwell slightly squinted his eyes at her.

Elizabeth was just speechless. She couldn't find the right words to say! She wanted to strangle him…yet tell him what was on her mind all at the same time, but before she had the chance to do either the gate started up. She just shook her head at him, got out of her chair…but before she could make it out of the room he walked around in front of her and stood in her way…

"Excuse me Colonel…I'm needed at the moment as you can tell." She looked out towards the control panels but he just shut the doors to the briefing room so they were alone

"Doctor Weir…it is nice to finally meet you in person. I have heard so much about you." Caldwell's eyes flashed and his voice changed

"Oh god…" She whispered to herself taking a few steps back away from the Goau'ld before activating her ear piece "Contact Sheppard now!" She cried out into the ear piece before the Goau'ld ripped the ear piece out and crushed it

"How did you get here?" She asked him angrily

"Oh it is a long story I'd rather not tell. But Atlantis…it is more beautiful than the way it was described by your…Mr. Woolsey." He smirked

"Who are you?" Elizabeth snapped angrily after putting enough distance between them

"My name is Takshaun. I'm here for one thing and one thing only." He smirked

"And let me guess…Atlantis?" She glared at him

"No. I have been sent here by your Woolsey to take care of you." Takshaun smirked taking two steps towards her

Elizabeth didn't know what to do…she glanced over and saw the balcony door open. She looked back to Takshaun before she took off running and ran out onto the balcony hitting the door panel. The door shut just as Takshaun got to it. She stood with her back to the ocean and didn't know what to do. She could hear people yelling for her from the other side of the doors in the briefing room. Suddenly she saw the doors slide open before her. She stood frozen in her spot and suddenly Takshaun launched forward and grabbed her just as the other doors opened. He hit the device on his arm and they reappeared in the Daedalus. Elizabeth struggled against him as much as possible…it wasn't working very well. Suddenly he threw her to the floor…

"Stop it!" He yelled at her and she froze

"Let me go…" She told him firmly

"I cannot do that! I have told you what I am here for!" Takshaun yelled angrily and she stood up slowly

"Well then do it already!" She screamed back at him and he stared at her in disbelief

"You want to die?" He questioned

"Well you've been sent here to do it haven't you? Then why are you stalling?" She snapped at him angrily he just glared at her angrily before she walked up to her and hit her. She took a few steps back away from him and he grabbed her arms forcefully

"I am just deciding that I may want to have a little fun with you before I kill you!" He smirked before jamming his tongue into her mouth.

She bit his tongue and he cried out before pulling back and back handing her. She gasped as he hit her and he pushed her back against a wall and shoved his tongue back into her mouth and held her wrists down with one hand as he started to push his hand down her pants. She felt his hand in her pants, and continue to go further…she started panicking and didn't know what to do. Suddenly she kneed him in the groin and slapped the device on his wrist…it fell off and slid across the room. He threw her down and she grabbed his leg as he walked over to get the device. He tripped and fell.

She immediately jumped up and ran over to the device. When she got to it he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind her trying to take the device from her. She touched it and it sent them back to the balcony. She elbowed him in the stomach and he coiled back away from her into the briefing room. But soon enough he was going at her again. She hopped up onto the balcony rail and jumped as far out and screamed all the way down…last thing she remembered was hearing a jumper, Takshaun crying out in anger, and seeing something in the air while she fell before she hit the water. Sadly enough for Takshaun the others of Atlantis stunned him and brought him down to the holding cells…

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was freezing…she hit the water pretty hard and was definitely glad the water was very deep. She very slowly started to make her way back over to the ledge of Atlantis. She grabbed the side of the ledge and slowly but surely pulled herself up and over the ledge before she just laid there on her stomach trying to catch her breath after she just jumped practically 40 floors worth of height! She gave out an unbelievable/surprised small laugh as she really thought about what she just did and suddenly the laugh turned into a few tears. She looked to her right, towards Atlantis and saw John running towards her. She slowly crawled up to a sitting position before she slowly stood. By the time she was standing John was already wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close.

"Are you crazy? You just jumped from the briefing room! You could have killed yourself!" He cried pulling away, keeping his hands on her shoulders, still keeping her close. She just stared up at him breathing deeply

"Thank god you're alright." He sighed out before he pulled her back into his arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his chest as she started to cry. He continued to hold her close and tightly as she cried…

"It's okay…I got you. You're okay…" He whispered softly to her holding her as she sobbed

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke to blinding lights. She was rather warm also…and felt slight pressure all over her body. She looked around the dim room and realized she was in the infirmary. She looked down and saw all the septuplets sprawled across her small bed across her. Except Lucy who was cuddled tightly into John's arms who was sleeping next to the bed in a chair. She smiled softly at the scene before she heard foot steps…she looked over and saw Carson…

"How are you feeling love?" He asked her softly trying not to wake the others

"Tired, a little scared…and my head hurts a little." She replied softly

"Aye I'm sure you're still in shock. He hit you pretty badly…got a bruise and a cut. It'll be sore for awhile. You're lucky he didn't break anything." Carson patted her leg…where it wasn't covered by a child as she nodded

"Aye you get some sleep love." He told her softly before he walked out. Elizabeth looked over and saw John staring at her…

"How long have you been awake?" She whispered

"Just woke up when doc walked away." He replied back situating Lucy in his arms a little as she looked at the sleeping children sprawled across her

"They wanted to see you and I couldn't stop them. They all took off down the hallway at once. I caught Lucy and Joshua…but all the others were already in here crawling up onto you're bed. I hope you don't mind…I didn't want to make them angry so I just left them. Soon enough they all fell asleep." He looked at them all and she smirked just picturing all seven children running down the hallway just to get to the infirmary

"It's alright. I'm sure they would have found a way here later somehow." She smirked looking at Eliza's peaceful face as she slept next to her

-x-x-x-

The children ended up sticking around in the infirmary most of the time Elizabeth was there. Finally Carson let Elizabeth out later one night, he really wanted to keep her for a few more days…but the children were driving him crazy and they were taking over the infirmary.

"Come on guys…let's get out of Carson's way!" Elizabeth announced to the children and they all followed her out of the infirmary

"Guys slow down!" Elizabeth called out to them as all seven of them took off running down corridor

"Have'ta catch us!" Joshua called back to her and she just smiled before she started to jog after them and then she ran around the corner right into John…

"I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?" John teased her keeping an arm around her shoulder to steady her and she just gave him a small glare

"Come on, we need to take Auntie Lizzie to her room so she can rest!" John teased her more as he talked to the children and they all took off to her quarters and the two followed them all

They finally got to Elizabeth's quarters and John told her he would come back later. She just nodded in understanding before she hugged each and every one of the septuplets and they took off with John in search of Ronon and Teyla

Elizabeth was more tired than she thought she was after John and the kids left. She was starting to get a slight headache. She took a quick shower and changed into some black pajama pants and a dark red tank top before she slipped into bed. Soon enough she was fast asleep.

-x-x-x-

_Elizabeth was scared…Caldwell was standing in front of her again about to grab her. But suddenly he turned from being hit by something. She saw John standing behind him with a gun…Caldwell hit John and sent him to the ground._

"_Leave him alone!" She cried out at him_

"_It's just one less person I have to worry about!" Caldwell sneered and Elizabeth didn't understand until she looked around the room and saw all her friends lying in their own blood. _

_She then looked over and saw the septuplets…they were all dead. She dropped to her knees crying and then she saw John get back up from the ground. He was about to attack Caldwell when somehow Caldwell got the gun John had earlier and shot him…in the middle of the head. Elizabeth screamed…_

Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs and shot up in her bed gasping for air and suddenly felt someone grab her arms…she flinched and grabbed their arms to keep distance between them, then realized it was John.

"Are you okay?" He asked her pushing the stray, wet curls out of her face as she gasped for air

"You were having a nightmare…" He told her softly and next thing he knew was she leaned into him, clutching to him as she started crying

"Hey, it's okay…your safe." John told her softly wrapping his arms around her back holding her close as she sobbed into his neck and he slowly started rocking her back and forth. She finally calmed down and pulled back…

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm such a mess…" She told him softly as she sniffed and wiped a few tears away

"It's okay…you sure your okay though?" He asked her wiping the other tears away

"I don't know…" She sighed out pushing her curls behind her ears

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her softly with a comforting voice and she took a deep breath before she started

"It was Caldwell…he was trying to grab me. You…you came out of no where and shot at him. He kn-knocked you down and I just remember bodies…e-everywhere; Rodney, Katie, Teyla, C-Carson, Ronon…everyone. Then I saw the kids…they were dead too. You were about to attack him…whe-when he-he shot you! You were all dead. It just felt s-so real!" She answered softly choking on a few words as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks

"We'll were all safe! Caldwell is locked up right now and tomorrow Carson is going to operate on him and get that damn snake outta his head." He told her firmly grabbing her hand and wiping the tears that had fallen away

"What time is it?" She suddenly asked using the back of her hands to wipe her face

"Almost two in the morning, we watched a movie with the kids a couple hours ago and they fell asleep in the rec. room. We ended up playing a card game and finally brought the kids to bed. I thought I'd stop in and make sure you were actually sleeping." John explained his presence and she just nodded shaking a little

"Hey, everyone's okay. You have nothing to worry about. Why don't you sleep? I'll be here when you wake up…" He told her softly and she just nodded before she lay back down in the bed and he sat next to her against the headboard. After a few minutes of silence John realized she was finally sleeping. He smiled softly before pulling the blankets up around her more and soon enough fell fast asleep himself

-x-x-x-

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to someone lying behind her with their arm draped across her waist. She turned slowly and realized it was John. She had forgotten that he stayed with her because of her nightmares. She felt a little childish that she had to have someone stay with her because of nightmares…but at least she was sleeping and he wouldn't have left even if she would have ordered him. She just smiled slightly before turning back around and falling asleep once again

The next time she woke up he was gone. She slowly got out of the bed and got herself ready for the day and went to the children's room to make sure John and the others had gotten them like she suspected. They had, so she just made her way down to the mess hall to get some breakfast. She walked in and saw John with Katie helping him feed the children. She smiled slightly before she got herself some food and walked over to sit with them…

"Feeling better?" John asked her softly as she sat next to him and she just nodded before responding

"Thank you John…" She answered barely above a whisper and he smiled before he went back to eating

-x-x-x-

Later that day Carson caught Elizabeth trying to do work; he practically had to yell at her to get her to stay away from her office and work. She finally gave in and went off to take the kids from Katie. She took them for a walk through Atlantis before they went to the rec. room to play. They had been playing with some toys when John suddenly showed up…

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He smiled brightly at the children and looked over to see Elizabeth sitting on the floor with them

"We were just about to play hide and seek!" Elizabeth replied for them with a smirk on her face…hide and seek was their favorite game ever since John introduced it to them. The kids still didn't really understand the point of the game that they had to hide at all times until someone found them…but hey they were only three!

"Go hide! I will be it wit Matt!" Zac suddenly announced and everyone went to hide in the room while Matthew and Zachary stood out in the hallway counting…which wasn't very far before the came back into the room to search for everyone

"So how is your day going so far?" John whispered as he and Elizabeth hid in the small closet…making them awkwardly close to each other

"A lot better than last night…" She whispered back trying to situate herself in a better position and found herself falling into John and neither of them could move

"Sorry!" She whispered rather loudly and he immediately placed a hand over her mouth as they heard Zac and Matt who had obviously found Christopher and Eliza walk by talking

He finally pulled his hand away and looked down at her…

"I can't move…" She whispered trying to move only making herself closer to John

"I can't either…" He sighed out and suddenly had to hold a cry of surprise in after her elbow dug into his side

"I'm sorry!" She whispered loudly trying to quickly pull her arm away and just ended up falling into him even more. He was the only thing keeping her up at the moment and John was pinned between her and the wall…his feet were also stuck between a bunch of stuff gathered at floor of the very, VERY small closet

"Whose idea was it to hide in here?" John suddenly whispered to her and she giggled a little burying her face in his chest so the children wouldn't find them and felt his arms go around her back

"Yeah mine…I know…" He sighed out responding to his own question with a smile on his face only making her laugh harder…then they suddenly heard Rodney's voice…

"Oh no…" Elizabeth whispered immediately looking up at John with an embarrassed/shocked look on her face hoping he wouldn't find them in this awkward position

"Maybe if we're really, really quiet they'll just go away…" John whispered making Elizabeth laugh…he could be so childish and make dumb comments at times

Suddenly the door opened and they both fell out. John turned and tightened his grasp around Elizabeth and landed on his back so she landed on his chest

"I don't even want to know…" Rodney practically cried out as they laid on the carpeted floor in embarrassment

"Rodney…we were playing hide and seek and got stuck in a closet! There was nothing going on!" John drug out his name angrily and looked up to see Ronon, Teyla, and Katie all standing with huge smirks on their faces

"Well we just thought we'd come take the kids off your hands since we heard Elizabeth had a bad night last night and you are wanted at the moment." Katie explained to them

"Thanks for the thought I guess…" John sighed out and suddenly let out a loud grunt as Elizabeth accidentally dug her palm into his stomach

"Sorry!" She cried again getting up and giving him a hand up

"It's okay…you just really have to stop that!" He sighed out placing his hand over the spot she dug into and rubbing it

"Well I'm going to my quarters…" Elizabeth quickly replied and walked out leaving John in the awkward situation

"Alright well I'm going too…" John spoke up and walked to the door and suddenly stopped

"Where am I needed?" He quickly asked and Rodney just shook his head before he told him and he was gone in a flash

-x-x-x-

Later that night Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare and couldn't fall asleep so she went for a walk. She walked up to Stargate Commands before she walked down to the mess hall. She walked through and past all the tables and chairs making her way over to the kitchen for something to drink. She didn't notice a light on and walked around the doorway and ran into someone. She cried out in shock, placing a hand over her chest, her other hand over her mouth, and she sagged back against the wall behind her realizing it was only John. Who was in dark blue pajama bottoms, a black shirt and a zip up black sweatshirt with socks

"You okay?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face trying to leave the small laugh out of his voice but it didn't work so well

"Just peachy! You scared the crap outta me!" She hit his arm and sent him a death glare

"Ow!" He cried out grabbing his arm

"Don't do that to me!" She replied quickly walking around him to the fridge

"What are you doing up so late?" He suddenly asked as she shut the fridge door after grabbing a water bottle and she didn't answer she just shrugged instead

"Are you still having nightmares?" He asked her softly and after a few seconds of silence she nodded slowly

"Come on…" He nodded for her to follow him and she slowly and precariously did so

"Where are we going?" She suddenly asked him curiously as he continued walking down the corridor

"Just keep up and you'll see!" He smirked and suddenly disappeared around a corner. She came around the corner about ten steps after him and didn't see him…

"John! Come out right now!" She cried out at him and tried again but he still didn't come out…

"Fine, don't come out! I'm leaving!" She sighed out angrily before she turned to leave and he suddenly popped outta no where. She screamed at the tops of her lungs and almost fell over but he grabbed her arms before she could fall

"Stop doing that to me!" She told him angrily slapping his arm

"Ouch that one really hurt! Okay I promise I won't do that again…if you promise not to hit me!" He rubbed his arm and grabbed her wrist pulling her along before she could turn and go back to her quarters

"Where are we going…I ask once again…?" She sighed out as he pulled her along

"A balcony…" He smirked and she immediately stopped in her tracks

"John…if you have forgotten let me remind you! One I have no shoes, two I'm in a short sleeved shirt, add it all up and I'm going to freeze!" She explained and then he took in her attire…which were black, fuzzy sweat pants and a short sleeved gray shirt…and no shoes

"You'll be alright…it's not that cold out." He started to pull her along again and they were finally out on the balcony. After a few minutes of looking out at the calm ocean under the moonlight they both sat down leaning back against Atlantis

"Okay I lied…it's colder than I though it was…sorry" John told her softly before taking his sweat shirt off and making her wear it after she pulled her sweat pants down a little to cover her feet, pinning pieces of the fabric under her feet so it was stay down

"It's okay…" She sighed out leaning back into his arm which was still around her shoulders after helping her slip into his sweatshirt. They sat together for a few more minutes in silence when John finally realized she was shivering a little and falling asleep

"Come on…let's go." He told her softly nudging her and he could tell she fell asleep at some point because she was a little disoriented

"Hmm?" She mumbled and he just smirked before he helped her up and felt her put practically all her weight on him.

He smirked before he slowly picked her up in his arms and she didn't even notice. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder as he carried her to her quarters. He laid her on her bed, leaving his sweatshirt on her, and covered her up before he just looked at her peaceful face. He smiled softly before he kissed her forehead and walked out making his way to bed

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to small voices. She opened her eyes to find all the children on her bed. She looked at them all in confusion and wondered why she was so hot. She was underneath a comforter with a sweatshirt on…wait…a sweatshirt? How did she…? She didn't remember falling asleep with a sweatshirt on…then it all came back to her. She was with John last night…but how did she get to her quarters?

"Auntie Lizzie! Uncle John is taking us off world today!" Lucy exclaimed

"He is, is he?" Elizabeth asked in worry and surprise

"Yeah!" Zac and Josh cried out at once

"And where are we going?" She asked them and they all shrugged

"We were supposed to wake you!" Eliza told her

"Get up outta bed lazy head! You have'ta get ready!" Josh shook her and she smiled brightly before she got up and got some clothes, taking a quick shower and changing. She came back out with her hair still damp to find all the children jumping on her bed

"Careful!" She called over to them and they all just giggled as they continued jumping. Elizabeth changed into some jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, slipping her shoes on, before she and the kids went in search of John and the others

"We're going off world?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in the gym to see Teyla and John sparring

"Thought I'd surprise you…you need to get away! The kids are going to come with…along with Rodney, Katie, Ronon, and Teyla! It'll be fun…come on." John begged her as he continued sparring against Teyla and talking to her at the same time

"John…" She started and suddenly gasped when John swiped Teyla out from underneath her feet and she landed on the floor with a hard thud…but she was soon on her feet once again and fighting back

"Come on…I need an answer. Are you going or not? Beckett even agreed that you should go." John told her firmly as they sparred

"Alright fine! Just pay attention to what you're doing before you get hurt!" She finally answered and walked out

"We'll leave in an hour!" He called as she walked out with the children to get changed and get the children changed

-x-x-x-

They took a jumper to the planet. It was a small planet, with a nice little waterfall area where the kids could play in the sand and water. John even brought a football along with them. Once they got there Elizabeth immediately went and laid a towel down in the sand and sat down in blue jean capris, and a red tank top, with a dark red two piece swim suit underneath, along with blank flip flops

"Oh come on Liz…don't tell me that's all you're going to do!" John teased her as he pulled his shirt up and over his head throwing it over at her and it hit her shoulder. She pulled it off her shoulder and put it next to her.

"John I came didn't I?" She warned him and he just smirked and shook his head as they made up teams for some tackle football. Some of the children even cooperated.

John was on a team with Teyla, Matthew, and Christopher. Ronon and Rodney ganged up on John with Josh, Alex, and Zac. Lucy and Eliza were the 'cheerleaders' with Katie sitting next to them laughing

"Alright…let's start I guess!" John smirked and called out before he suddenly started running putting the ball in Matthew's arms.

He saw Rodney start to run over towards Matthew to get him but John picked the boy up and Teyla ran next to them covering with Chris' help as John ran as fast as he could to the goal. They didn't make it…Ronon ended up tackling Teyla and Rodney grabbed John's leg and they all went crashing down. Elizabeth was laughing at the scene as they all lay in the sand before they got up and continued playing

This time Teyla handed John the ball while she and the two boys helped guard…then the tables turned on him and everyone tackled him to the ground.

"This is so not fair!" John called out as Ronon helped him up

"What that you're getting killed?" Ronon smirked at him

"Elizabeth! Come help me!" John yelled over to her and she just shook her head

"I am not!" She called back laughing like he was crazy

"Come on Elizabeth…you can be on my team and Rodney can be on their team!" Ronon called over to her and she finally gave in. Rodney was a little upset that Ronon would do that with him, trade him and take Elizabeth…but oh well

Ronon had passed the ball to Elizabeth and ran ahead of her blocking everyone and the three boys ran behind and beside her as she ran but suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pick her up easily. She cried out as John held her up and suddenly tripped taking them both down. She started laughing uncontrollably before he got up and helped her up and they did the play all over again…but this time John didn't catch her and tripped over himself as she ran and made a goal

"You're a lot faster than I thought…" John told her trying to catch his breath

"Looks can be deceiving!" She smirked at him before putting the ball in his hands since it was their turn now and took her shoes off

They started and John only got a few yards when suddenly Ronon came out of no where and took him down. They then started another play and John handed it to Teyla as the two boys followed and so did Rodney. John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist holding her back from getting to Teyla while Rodney went after Ronon. He jumped on Ronon's back…but that didn't slow him down any and he ended up tackling Teyla and all three of the adults went down. Before John let her go she suddenly realized he was running towards the water. She screamed out at him and suddenly felt the water. She came back up and noticed everyone else was coming into the water…

"I cannot believe you just did that!" She coughed out some water and glared him down

"Oh Lizzie!" He teased her and she splashed him…he did feel a little bad since she was still in her capris and tank top…but as of the moment he was just going to play along with this splashing game she had started. Before he knew it she was dunking him…when he came up she was swimming away but he caught up to her quickly and grabbed her ankle pulling her back to him quickly

"John!" She warned him but he just held her close and was about to dunk her but realized how close they were and just stared into her green orbs. They inched closer to each other slowly but quickly let go of each other when they felt a large wave of water and splashes hit them after Ronon did a cannonball off a rock near by. They quickly swam back to the shore where everyone else was and tried to avoid each other for a little after the small awkward moment

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was lying on her towel in her suit…while her wet clothes were sprawled across a rock drying…when she felt water drops hit her and looked over to see John collapse next to her partially in the sand and on her towel

"Tired?" She teased putting her book down

"Yeah…they sure know how to wear you out!" John sighed out closing his eyes

"They are three year olds John." She smirked and he suddenly flicked water at her that was on the tips of his fingers

"Where did they go?" She suddenly asked

"The others took them back to the jumper to get the food." John told her softly opening his eyes

"You brought food?" She asked surprised

"Of course!" He smiled brightly sitting up on an elbow leaning next to her

"You and food! I swear it's all you ever think about…next to guns, killing, and football!" She teased him and then realized how close they had gotten to each other. He stared intently down into her eyes as she continued to lie on the towel…purely frozen in her spot afraid to move. She subconsciously licked her lips as he slowly descended down to her and lightly kissed her. Then he suddenly heard voices and pulled away quickly sitting upright as he did so as the others came walking into view. Elizabeth closed her eyes and placed a hand over her forehead and heard John get up and walk away.

_God how did I let it get this far? I hope I haven't hurt him…_ She thought to herself over and over the rest of the day until they left. The ride back was very awkward for the two of them…and they had to sit beside each other all the way too…

Ronon had Josh on his shoulders, Zac and Matt under each arm as he took off out of the jumper. Teyla had the girls holding onto each hand as she followed. Then Rodney came with Alex and Chris holding onto his hands as he followed them. Elizabeth got up first before John did and took one step forward hearing him get up. She suddenly stopped and turned to him. She didn't know what to say to him…she opened her mouth but no words came out. Before he could say anything to her she cleared the distance between them and crushed her lips against him placing her hands around his neck. John soon recovered from the shock she brought upon him and wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. They finally pulled apart breathless, staring into each other's eyes…

"Wow…the-that was…that…that was just…WOW!" John couldn't even come up with a reply and Elizabeth just laughed at how speechless and dumbfounded he looked before she buried her face in his chest. He quickly pulled her face up to his once again and kissed her making her breathless again

"I think we should probably get going before they come back…" Elizabeth told him as they pulled away

"Yeah we should…" He replied as they kissed once again

Finally they stopped and took it seriously when someone contacted them through their ear pieces and they went to Stargate Commands

-x-x-x-

Later that night Elizabeth woke up from another nightmare…she was really starting to get sick of all the nightmares she had been having lately. They all ended the same…everyone was dead. She was trying to figure out why she was still having the nightmares considering Caldwell had the Goau'ld extracted from him and killed. Caldwell was now on his way back to Earth for some…vacation. Elizabeth couldn't fall asleep so she rolled out of her bed in pajama pants with a white sweatshirt before she just walked out of her quarters and made her way to someone else's. She got to the door and rung the bell chime and it revealed a sleepy looking Sheppard in only pajama pants

"Elizabeth?" He mumbled seeing her standing in his doorway

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come." She suddenly told him and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Hey…what's wrong?" He could tell something was bugging her so he let her into his quarters and shut the door

"The nightmares won't go away…I can't sleep." She told him softly

"Oh…" He simply answered before he guided her over to his bed and made her sit down

"I'm sorry for waking you…I'll just go…" She started to get up again and leave but he stopped her yet again

"Elizabeth really it's fine…I don't mind. If it will help you sleep then you can stay." He smiled brightly at her before crawling into the small bed with her and pulling her down beside him, holding her close as she rested her head on his chest

"Thank you…" She sighed out placing a hand on his bare chest as he pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulders

"Any time…" He yawned kissing the top of her head before they both fell fast asleep

-x-x-x

The next morning John didn't wake Elizabeth as he slipped out of bed and got ready for the day and took the children to the mess hall to eat. Later that day he was in the gym by himself when Elizabeth walked in…

"Hey what are you doing?" John asked her smiling slightly realizing the septuplets weren't with her

"On a walk…Katie's watching the kids…they're taking a nap." Elizabeth explained their disappearance and John just nodded in understanding and she went over to sit in the window watching him

"Come on…why don't you join me?" He suddenly asked her and she looked at him in shock

"I'd have no idea what I'd be doing…so no thanks." She smirked and got up to leave but suddenly felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pin her to the wall

"John…" She warned him but he just ignored her and continued to pin her against the wall until she gave in. He started with some pointers and helped her with the basic stuff and then tried some sparring

"I'll go easy on you…I promise." He smiled brightly at her as they started

"Fine…" She sighed out and tried to attack him but he blocked it easily and they just continued to go at each other

Soon enough John found himself on the ground in shock…

"That was a surprise…" John sighed out realizing Elizabeth had just knocked him off his feet

"Like I told you before…looks can be deceiving!" She smiled brightly and was about to walk away when he jumped up and ran her into the wall

"Never turn and walk away from your opponent. They could be faking their injury…and then you'd be screwed!" He smirked and she just shook her head as he continued to pin her to the wall before she knew it he was leaning in and their lips suddenly connected

She felt him pulling, tugging, and biting at her lips and then felt him plunge his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, dropping the sticks as he did the same putting his hands on both sides of her face

"I need you…" He told her firmly between kisses before diving back in and felt her nodding in agreement at the statement and next thing she knew was the floor.

She felt his hands slip under her shirt and push it up as they continued kissing. She gasped as she felt the button on her pants loosen and felt his hand go down her pants and froze a little as he moved down to her neck and collar bone, nipping and biting away.

"Did you…?" She moaned out and he just nodded into her neck before he moved back up to her mouth, confirming he locked the door

He felt her moan into his mouth and tighten around his finger that slipped inside her. He smiled against her mouth and moved back down to her neck.

"John…!" She moaned out as she gasped for air

Soon enough they had all their clothing removed. John fell down on top of her breathing deeply, trying to control his breathing as she did the same.

"Maybe we should…" Elizabeth started but couldn't finish

"Yea…" John agreed knowing what she was trying to say.

That they should probably get up, get their things and go before someone wanted to come into the gym. So they quickly gathered their things, pulled clothes on, and walked out.

-x-x-x-

Later that night there was a storm. Rodney was also working on something and made only the lights go out, scaring the kids like crazy. John, Teyla, and Ronon had gone to the mainland to check on the Athosians. Katie was locked in Rodney's lab with him…some how he only managed to lock his lab and the infirmary. Elizabeth was in the rec. room with the septuplets.

"Auntie Lizzie!" The children cried out in fear as the lights went out. Soon enough they were all at her side

"It's okay. It's only the lights." Elizabeth tried to reassure them but that didn't work so well

"Turn 'em back on!" Josh cried out

"They'll get them back on some time. We'll be okay, how about we go back to your room and get you all to bed. It's getting very, very late!" She realized they were up an hour past their bedtime, that's why they were so tired and more scared

"NO!" They all cried, making Eliza, Lucy, and Christopher start crying

"Okay, okay! We'll stay here. You all stay right here while I find a flashlight and some blankets." She finally convinced them to all sit with each other on the floor in front of the couches together while she went in search of some things

"Auntie Lizzie?" Lucy suddenly cried out in fear

"What is it sweetie?" Elizabeth called back walking over with a flashlight and a few blankets

"I'm scared!" She cried wrapping her arms tightly around Elizabeth's neck

"I want Uncle John!" Josh cried out as he started crying

"Why don't you all climb onto the couch while I make us a bed on the floor okay?" She suggested and after a few minutes they were all squished on the couch clutching to one another

Elizabeth soon had all of the blankets in the rec. room sprawled out in a makeshift bed on the floor, with as many pillows she could find along with it. She got them all lying down on the makeshift bed and she slid in between them all and they all surrounded her, getting as close as possible. Soon enough they were all fast asleep around her and she also fell asleep shortly after once she got a blanket up and around all of them, including herself.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up and realized the lights were still out. Rodney must still be working on that. It was also still storming out, along with thunder, lighting, and heavy rain. She looked at all the children sleeping, surrounding her. She smiled softly and brushed some of Lucy's stray curls from her face before she looked around the room. She felt as though someone was watching her. She glanced at the doorway just as lighting light up the room, making out objects and making shadows. The lighting wasn't bright enough to actually show what things were. She suddenly saw someone standing next to her, about two feet away. She screamed at the top of her lungs and shot up, so she was sitting straight up. Then two more figures appeared behind that one and she obviously woke the children because she heard some crying and they were all clutching to her and each other

"Hey, it's just us! It's okay!" It was John, Teyla, and Ronon…they were back from the mainland and suddenly the lights came back on

Elizabeth just placed her head in her hands, scared to death. Her heart was still beating at five thousands miles per hour. The kids had calmed down and they were over with Ronon and Teyla. Elizabeth continued to sit in her place, taking deep breaths trying to control herself

"What's wrong with Auntie Lizzie?" Lucy asked John silently

"I just scared her accidentally. She'll be alright. Why don't you go with Ronon and Teyla sweetie alright?" John gave Lucy a quick hug and kiss before she walked off with Ronon and Teyla who were bringing the kids to bed, leaving John and Elizabeth alone

"You okay?" John asked her softly placing a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little so he quickly pulled back

"Just give me a minute." She sighed out shakily rubbing her hands over her face letting out a long, shaky breath. Finally after a few minutes John broke the silence

"Everything good?" He asked her sitting next to her on the makeshift bed as she nodded "Sorry about that…I really didn't intend it. I didn't think you would react that way. But me being my stupid self that doesn't think…" John sighed out

"It's okay…just don't ever, and I mean never! Do that to me again! If you do I seriously think my heart is going to stop!" She sighed out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"How much sleep did you get last night anyways?" He asked her softly "And be honest!" He added quickly

"Not very much…I woke up and just laid there." She sighed out and suddenly the lights dimmed until they were out. That time she knew it was John and not Rodney accidentally shutting the power down

"That's what I thought." He smirked before he slowly got to his feet, holding a hand out to her

"Where are we going?" She asked in confusion looking up at him

"I'm taking you to bed! We can clean this up tomorrow." He answered as she slipped her smaller hand into his slowly before he pulled her up to her feet and guided her out towards her quarters

-x-x-x-

The next day John walked up to Elizabeth's office to find her sitting at her desk…trying to go through a file.

"How's it going?" He asked sitting in a chair in front of her desk

"Huh? Oh hey John…" She sighed out seeing him and putting the file down

"Look I've been thinking…" John started

"John I'm fine." She told him firmly

"Elizabeth just listen to me. You haven't been sleeping well, you get scared easily. I think you should talk to Heightmeyer…" John confessed

"What? John no…" Elizabeth practically cried out sitting up straighter

"Well why not? It might help you get some sleep at night and you won't be so scared all the time! It'll also probably help the kids so they know they're 'Aunt' is okay." John told her firmly

"Oh so I'm becoming some crazy insane person to the children is that what this is about?" Elizabeth looked at him in anger and confusion

"That's not what I said Elizabeth and it's certainly not what I meant and you know that!" He retorted

"John just go…" She sighed out putting her head in her hands

"Elizabeth please, don't do this. Don't even think about pushing me out now! I'm worried about you, so is everyone else! We want to help you!" He told her firmly standing up

"Just go!" She cried angrily and he just shook his head staring at her

"Fine." He replied with just as much anger, turned on his heels, and walked out swiftly

"John…" She called after him realizing what they had just done to each other but he just continued walking

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth didn't sleep at all that night. She just sat on her bed and stared at the wall practically the whole night. Finally she got up, slipped on a sweatshirt and walked out.

-x-x-x-

John woke up the next day feeling guilty for making Elizabeth think everyone thought she was going crazy, specially the kids. He was just really worried about her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He got dressed and went to get the kids expecting Elizabeth to already be there with them. He slept in an hour. What he found was unexpected…

-x-x-x

John walked into the kids' room and found Joshua, Eliza, Matthew, Zachary, and Alexander jumping on the beds and messing around. Lucy and Christopher were still fast asleep on Lucy's bed. The five that were awake had blankets, pillows, and mattresses' sprawled out across the room…

"What is going on?" John cried out and the five immediately froze in their spots…he also accidentally woke Lucy and Chris

"Come on, let's get dressed." John just sighed out grabbing some clothes to throw on the kids

"Where's Auntie Lizzie?" Lucy mumbled out

"I don't know sweetie." John replied softly

-x-x-x-

A couple hours later they still hadn't seen Elizabeth. Nobody had seen Elizabeth in fact. John started to get worried so he went to her quarters. She wasn't there, she wasn't in her office, nowhere. He finally decided to go to their balcony in an abandoned part of the city while Ronon, Teyla, and Katie played with the kids. He walked out onto the balcony and there he saw Elizabeth…lying on the ground on her stomach. Her face was turned towards Atlantis. She looked very pale…

"Elizabeth!" John cried kneeling next to her, checking her pulse. It was weak…

"Elizabeth come on, wake up." He shook her a little and she didn't even stir as he pulled her up into his arms so she was leaning against him…that's when he felt how cold she was

"Damn it…" He sighed out before contacting Carson and telling him he was bringing Elizabeth in

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was slightly cold when she woke up. She felt a lot more comfortable now than she did earlier…what ever happened earlier that was…

"Aye you're awake." Carson smiled brightly at her walking over to her

"What happened?" She mumbled out

"I was hoping you would be able ta tell me that." Carson sighed standing next to her bed

"I couldn't sleep last night so I got up and went for a walk. How did I get here?" She questioned in confusion

"John found you out on a balcony…you were unconscious." Carson explained and it all came back to her

"Ugh…" She grimaced softly closing her eyes

"Aye you're malnourished and haven't been sleeping enough!" Carson scolded her, she just nodded

"How could you let yourself get this bad 'Lizabeth?" Carson asked her softly and she just shrugged

"Aye well you're confined to your quarters for a month…" She immediately opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off "Meaning no office, no gym, no jumper bay, nothing. You will stay in your quarters for a month. If you want to go on a walk, get food you will have an escort." Carson explained to her

"Is an escort really that necessary?" She sighed out

"Aye extremely love. I don't need you passing out in the corridors! You will also have an escort to Dr. Heightmeyer twice a week." Carson added

"What?" Elizabeth shrieked

"Aye you will talk to her." Carson ordered

"But Carson…"

"No but Carson's. You are going to speak with Dr. Heightmeyer and if you don't you will be in your quarters for two months!" He told her firmly

"Fine…" She mumbled out angrily, crossing her arms over her chest

"Aye you leave here tomorrow. So sleep, I'll have someone bring you food later." He told her patting her leg and walking out

Elizabeth just slid further under her covers in anger…soon enough sleep took over

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth shot up in her bed in the infirmary, grabbing the sheets next to her, breathing deeply…

"You alright? Have a bad dream again?" It was John…

"I'm fine…why are you here?" She sighed out trying to catch her breath

"Carson sent me here with your food." John explained placing the tray down next to her

"I'm not that hungry." She replied softly

"You're gonna have to eat sooner or later." John told her firmly and she just ignored him

"Ignoring me for the next month isn't going to help this situation any!" John sighed out in frustration and then she understood what he meant

"You…no! Why you?" She stuttered

"Ask him…he won't let anyone else do it." John answered feeling just as awkward

"John I'm sorry but…" Elizabeth started but he cut her off

"Elizabeth neither of us are going to get out of this. I'm going to be bringing you everywhere through this month while your confined to your quarters and there is nothing either of us can do about it. And I'm pretty sure Teyla is the reason for that. So don't get mad at me for this talk to her." John explained before he walked out

-x-x-x-

The next day Elizabeth was let out of the infirmary she had to wait for John to come and get her. She sat on the bed in frustration and a little anger knowing Teyla had set this up. She and John weren't getting along, having to be with him for an entire month wasn't going to help either. He thought she was crazy, she couldn't believe what happened between them.

"'Lizabeth, John is here…" Carson announced walking over to her

"Wonderful." She sighed out softly getting off and onto her feet. She had already changed into her uniform and was just waiting for John.

"Ready to go?" John sighed looking over at her

"Sure." She simply answered taking a few steps toward the door but then stopping and turning back to Carson…

"Do I at least get to see the children?" She asked him softly

"Aye…I suppose. But no rough housing and running around crazily like those children like to do!" Carson told her firmly

"Fine." She agreed before turning back towards the door and walking out, John just followed her silently.

They saw Teyla and Ronon on the way to Elizabeth's quarters. Elizabeth just ignored them and continued walking, John shrugged and told them he would talk to them later before following Elizabeth. They were finally at her quarters. She walked straight in and he slowly followed…

"You have to stay with me even when I'm in my room?" She sighed out angrily turning to him

"No…but I want to talk." He replied firmly

"Well I don't. Now get out!" She snapped at him

"Elizabeth you and I need to talk about this! We can't just ignore this stupid situation forever!" He cried back angrily taking a few steps toward her

"Oh so we being attacked is a stupid situation now? Wow thanks for making me think you actually cared!" She cried out

"Just stop it! Stop changing my words around! Stop making this worse! Just listen to me!" He yelled at her clenching his fists at his sides. She even took a few steps back at his sudden outburst

"I can't do this! I can't talk to you like this! I love you too damn much to watch you wake up every night from nightmares! Scream at the top of your lungs and flinch away from me when I come near you, when any of us come near you when you're not really aware of your surroundings! God Elizabeth, I love you okay! I'm sick of you hurting! I don't want you to be like this, like you can't trust anyone anymore, you having nightmares every night! I hate it! That's why I want you to get help! Not because I think you're going crazy, or anyone thinking that for that matter. Because I'm worried and I care to much about you to watch you live your life like that!" He cried out at the top of his lungs before letting out a frustrated cry and stomping out of the room

Elizabeth was in total shock, she didn't know what to say. She just stood there watching him walk out of her quarters. Once he was out she went and sat down on the end of her bed, just staring at the door.

-x-x-x-

John was stalking down the corridors when he suddenly ran into Rodney.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked him in concern

"Nothing McKay." John ground out

"Cut the crap Sheppard!" Rodney suddenly snapped

"I said it was nothing!" he yelled angrily before walking past him and continued down the corridor

Rodney just watched him walk away before he soon felt someone touch his arm. He jumped a little before turning and looking to see Katie Brown standing next to him

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked him softly

"I don't know for sure." Rodney sighed out

-x-x-x-

John had avoided everyone for the rest of the day and the next. Elizabeth finally decided she needed to do something about it…but it was kind of hard to do that when her escort was avoiding her and everyone else. She convinced Carson to let her walk to Heightmeyer's office on her own. She talked to Kate for about three hours, she felt relieved after they were done. Kate was just glad she finally came and talked to her about everything. When she was done talking to Kate she went back to her quarters. She continued going to Kate for the next week, she even convinced Carson into letting the children come stay with her in her quarters for a few nights. She hadn't seen John that whole week. The fourth time she went to talk to Kate, Kate decided to give her some tasks to complete. She had to talk to John about everything, and try sleeping with out Carson's medications. The first thing she planned on doing was talking to John…the bad part was she couldn't find him anywhere. She finally gave up when Carson threatened to take her to the infirmary if she didn't go back to her quarters.

-x-x-x-

Later that night she was reading a book when her door chime went off. She put her book down, got up, and walked over to the door. She opened the door and there stood John…

"Hey…" He sighed out softly with his hands in his pockets as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Hey." She replied just as softly before continuing "Would you like to…?" She suggested to her quarters and he just walked right in after she moved out of the way and didn't have to worry about the door because John shut it

"Look I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that earlier…I just couldn't take it anymore…" He apologized turning to face her

"It's fine…it finally knocked some sense into me. I'm glad you did." She sighed out

"How have your sessions with Heightmeyer been going?" He asked her softly

"Good actually. She wants me to stop taking the medications Carson has been giving me at night…" She informed him standing in the same spot

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asked her worriedly

"We'll find out I guess." She shrugged

"What else is she having you do?" He asked her in suspicion

"She…she wants me to talk to you. But I'm already doing that. So I think I'm done in that area." She explained

"She knows doesn't she?" He asked her with a smirk

"Yeah…she told me she noticed something going on between us a couple years ago. Especially being with the children all the time too, she was saying they were our excuse to be with each other all the time." Elizabeth laughed a little. After they finished laughing, John got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms

"I really am sorry, and I do love you. I want you to know that I will always be here for you when you need someone, even when you need someone to take your anger out on. I promise, I don't want to lose you Elizabeth. I just want you to be happy." He whispered stroking her arms lightly

"I love you too, and I'm also sorry for the way I've been acting lately." She sighed out as he kissed her forehead

"Come on." He tugged her arm and pulled her over to the bed. He sat down against the head board and pulled her into his arms next to him. She snuggled up to his side, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He held her close with his arms around her shoulders and arms…soon enough they were both fast asleep

-x-x-x-

They had a long night that night. Elizabeth woke up continuously since she wasn't taking Carson's medications anymore to help her sleep. But knowing John was there with her, holding her, made her feel better and she would soon fall back asleep. The nights got better as they went by. John being by her side the whole way through her 'therapy' helped a lot. She spent as much time with the children as she could, and finally she was done with the month of confinement to her quarters.

-x-x-x-

John was walking happily through the corridors with a huge smirk on his face all day when he finally came into Rodney's lab…

"Hey Rod-…WOAH hey!" he cried out seeing Rodney standing in front of his desk, his back to the door, a woman's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, his hands at her sides, and their tongues meshing together. But once they heard him they immediately pulled apart. It was Katie…she pulled her shirt down after Rodney had slightly pushed it up and looked directly down at the floor.

"Ever hear of a thing called knocking?" Rodney cried out glancing at John

"Ever hear of a thing called locking the door? Or at least putting a 'do not disturb' sing on the door!" John teased making Katie's already red, blushing face, even more red

"I'll see you tonight for dinner Rodney okay?" Katie suddenly spoke up softly sliding off the desk

"Yeah…" He sighed out and she quickly made an exit out. John just smiled brightly at her and waved as she walked out

"So you and Katie huh?" John smirked walking over to John

"Possibly, we've been seeing each other for a while now." Rodney stuttered out

"Well I think you guys make a great couple!" John teased him and Rodney just glared at him

"What did you come here for anyways?" Rodney sighed out

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later." He smiled happily before walking out

"He seemed way too happy…" Rodney mumbled to himself

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was in the rec. room with the children when John walked in happily smiling…

"Uncle John!" Joshua cried out running to him

"Hey buddy!" John smiled even more picking him up in his arms

"May I ask why you are so happy?" Elizabeth asked him with a confused smirk on her face

"Why don't you go play with your brothers and sisters?" John suggested putting Josh down on his feet and he ran off to play with his siblings

"John?" Elizabeth asked him softly as he kneeled down on one knee next to her as she sat on the ground, with her legs crossed

"Umm…how can I say this?" He sighed out thinking for a few seconds

"What? Is it bad?" She was getting even more confused

"Well the last time I checked wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone you love the most wasn't bad…but if you think it is…" He smirked happily at her once she finally comprehended what he was asking her and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly

"Yes!" She cried out as he wrapped his arms around her

Soon enough they told everyone they were getting married, a few weeks later Rodney asked Katie to marry her. And as sappy as it is…they all lived happily ever after…

-x-x-x-

**AN: **hope you liked it. ive been putting it together for ever & i guess i just finished it. so i figured hey why not put it on here? so yea hope you liked it R&R tell me what you thought. i may possibly be doing a sequel to it...but i guess i depends & if i do it'll take forever too probably!


End file.
